The surprise
by Amme92
Summary: Chapter two is up, read and enjoy. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first Kyalin fic, hope you all like it. Avatarfanlin was my beta for this project, feel free to check her stories out aswell. **

**As always all the rights belong to Bryke and Nick**

"Kya, what the hell are you doing?!" Lin was on her knees in the middle of their shared bed, with Kya kneeling behind her.

Kya held Lin's hands together and pulled a pair of handcuffs from under the pillow behind her.

Lin heard them click as they were locked around her wrists.

"Kya, you know there is no point in doing this, I will just unlock them." Lin flexed her fingers in an attempt to unlock the cuffs. They didn't budge. Lin could almost hear Kya smile when she brought her arms over Lin's shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"It took me a while to save enough money to buy these, they are solid platinum." Kya whispered in her ear before gently biting the earlobe. Releasing her grip, Kya brought her arms back over Lin's shoulders and asked in a low and husky voice. "Do you want to see the other thing I bought?" Lin tried to turn around but Kya grabbed her and pulled her close again. "My bad Love, but you won't see very much." And everything become black as Kya pulled a sleeping mask over Lin's eyes.

Kya grabbed the back of Lin's head and pulled, Lin shivered as she was forced to face the ceiling. Kya moved in closer and traced Lin's scared cheek with her nose and then placed a kiss in the crook of shoulder and neck. "I love your scars." Kya says as she returns to kiss Lin's scars. Kya opens her mouth, lips and teeth follow the two white lines. "They make you sexy, dangerous, you are the embodiment of power. But here you are, mine to do with whatever I want." Kya whispers in Lin's ear.

Kya can feel the goosebumps on Lin's neck where her hand is still placed. "I will always love you Lin." And with the grip she has, she turn Lin's head and their lips meet in a crashing kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

Kya slowly pulled away and released Lin's now sweaty neck, bringing most of the liquid with her as she moved her hand away. Getting up on her knees, she moved across the bed to kneel across from Lin.

Lin was panting quietly and with her head released, she was trying to face Kya.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked. Kya only chuckled in response.

Lips meet in another heated kiss and Lin moaned when she felt Kya's hands on her waist, her shirt was removed from her pants as Kya gently stroked her stomach and navel. Lin pulled back for a breath and she could hear Kya's own panting. "Love, you have no idea what you are in for tonight." She said and again, Lin could practically hear the big smile on Kya's face.

With her hands under her shirt, she was drawn in for another kiss. Having achieved their goal, Kya's hands moved up over Lin's shirt, over her chest till the hem just under Lin's throat. Locking the hem with her fingers, she pulled it down. Lin pulled back in surprise, when she heard her shirt tearing and cold air moved over her chest. She gasped in realization, her sweat, Kya was ruining her favorite shirt with ice made from sweat. Before she knew it, both her shirt and bra was gone and she was topless, cuffed and blind.

Now that Lin's shirt and bra were gone, there was only one annoying piece of clothing left. Kya grabbed Lin's shoulders and pushed her backwards, trying to force her to lie on her back. Lin grunted in discomfort at the awkward position, her hands still cuffed at her back. "Kya, what the hell?" Lin said angrily as she tried to get up.

"Don't worry Love, I will take good care of you." The hands on her shoulders forced her back down. "I need you to stay still for me, I'll let you get up real soon, I just need to get rid of these first." Kya said and with a swift motion, Lin felt her pants and underwear get pulled of.

"Kya.' Lin said, feeling very exposed.

Kya's hands went back to Lin's shoulders and she was pulled back up into a kneeling position. Hands travelled from shoulders to neck and Lin was pulled into a soft kiss. "Love, you are stunning, so don't worry so much." After another kiss Kya said "I'll be right back so don't go anywhere." Lin snorted.

Lin felt Kya get of the bed and after some rustling noise she assumed Kya had stripped as well. But the clicking noise that came after the clothes was a mystery.

The bed shifted as Kya came back, "Are you ready for the main course?" She asked before kissing Lin on the cheek.

"I'm not sure, am I?"

"You have been ready since I put those cuffs on you. You're dripping." Kya said and moved her hand to Lin's wet folds and gently traced the inside with her fingers, Lin was soaking wet. Kya brought her now soaked fingers to her mouth and sighed in content at the taste. "Let me give you a taste." Kya said bringing Lin in for a toe curling kiss.

Lin could taste herself on Kya's lips and tongue.

Kya's hand returned to Lin's folds and she was rewarded with a groan form Lin. Kya gently pressed two fingers inside of Lin and with her thumb she started to massage Lin's most sensitive spot.

Knowing every part of Lin, Kya moved her fingers in and out of the wet folds without hesitation, massaging Lin's every soft spot and with every motion she grew closer to release. Lin broke the kiss and bit down on Kya's shoulder. Just as Lin was about to come, Kya stopped

Lin flinched "Kya, what the hell?!"

"I can't have you come before the main course and you and I were just getting started." Removing her hand from the wet folds, Kya grabbed the back of Lin's leg and pulled it over her own, grabbing Lin's other leg and pulled her up onto her own waist.

Lin gulped as something poked her pelvic bone and stomach. "Kya, what is that?"

"Love, that is the main course."

"Is that a-"

"Yes it is."

"I have never-"

"I know, that's why we're doing this"

Kya leaned in to kiss Lin gently on the lips while moving her hands from Lin's legs to her backside. With a firm grip on both cheeks, she guided Lin to the shaft that was firmly in place under her pelvic bone. Lin started to kiss her more urgently but Kya pulled back.

"There is nothing to be worried about, you're gonna love it." Kya grabbed the shaft with one hand and placed it at Lin's entrance and with her other hand, she gently guided Lin down over it.

She moved her hand back to Lin's cheek, helping her with the last centimetres. Lin was breathing heavily against Kya's shoulder.

Kya kissed Lin's neck. "Now comes the moving part love, I'm gonna need you to do it with me."

Lin let out a deep breath and started to move, slowly, up and down, Kya moved her hands to Lin's hips and helped her with every move, she pressed harder and Lin let out a soft grunt.

Kya started to meet Lin's thrusts with her own and they were moving quietly together, meeting in with every movement.

"Love, we're never gonna get anywhere if we move at this pace." Kya bent her knees and placed the flat of her feet on the bed. "It's time to speed things up a little bit." Taking a firm hold on Lin's hips she slammed her own hips into Lin's. Kya pressed Lin down harder and harder, Lin could only gasp as her she was forced down over the shaft.

Now panting heavily, Lin tried to keep up with Kya's ever-increasing pace. "Kya, the cuffs, I wanna-"

"Love, I like you cuffed." Kya slowed the pace, sat up, and pressed their chests together, gently kissed Lin on the shoulder.

Tracing the hipbone towards Lin's center, Kya barley touched Lin's spot with her middle finger. "I hope you are ready love, you're time has come." And with those words, Kya pressed her middle and index finger against Lin's s nub and started rubbing with twice the speed of her thrust.

Lin gasped for breath and her head flew back as she felt herself coming. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Her entire body was tense and with her fingers Kya felt Lin throbbing.

As the moment ended Lin's body relaxed and with no strength to keep herself up, she fell onto Kya.

Lin pressed her sweaty forehead into the crook of Kya's neck, lying there she attempted to catch her still ragged breath.

"How are you feeling?" Kya said, breaking the silence.

"I'm, eeeeh i'm, that was amazing."

"I really hope so Love, but since you haven't gotten off yet, I assume you liked it."

Lin's face turned red as she pressed her face deeper into Kya's neck and quickly got off the shaft that was still buried inside of her.

Kya brought them up to a sitting position and her hands travelled up and down Lin's back in a soothing motion.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kya brought her in for a kiss, with her tongue in Lin's mouth, she pulled the mask off her face.

Leaning back, Kya brought her hands to Lin's face and traced her scalp with her fingers to the back of her head, bringing Lin's sweaty hair with them.

Lin was flustered and slightly bleary eyed, she met Kya's gaze and saw the huge smile on her lips.

"Love, you have never been more stunning." Kya said with a tiny sparkle in her eyes.

Lin blinked twice and for the first time that night, she took charge of the moment and pressed herself against Kya's lips.

THE END for now


	2. Chapter 2 Lin 18

**Time for a new chapter, hope you like it, my beta for this time was again avatarfanlin and if you are into Kyalin or Linzen go check out her work. Please leave a comment and ask questions.**

**Chapter 2 Happy birthday Lin**

The party was in full swing, friends and family were all gathered together to celebrate her eighteenth birthday, cake, food and drinks were spread out on the table in front of her. Laughter and loud talking could be heard but she didn't listen. Lin had just turned eighteen but she didn't feel like celebrating. Kya had promised too be there after seven months away, Lin was finally going to see her again, but of course she was nowhere to be found. Lin sighed and got up from the table.

She felt like a killjoy with her depressing mood. Why isn't she here? She thought as she leaned against a window. In the distance she could see the giant statue of Aang. A pleasant glow of the sun setting behind it. The meadow outside the window was also basking in the evening glow

"Lin, not in a celebrating mood?"

Lin looked up, slightly startled and saw Katara standing next to her.

"Oh, hey Katara. No not really, or I don't know, I guess I just expected, I don't know."

Katara looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I just thought Kya would be here, I haven't seen her in months and she has never missed my birthday before."

"I was wondering about that too. She did arrive home this morning, I expected her to be here."

"Wait she came home?"

"Yes. She wanted to be here for your birthday. She told me a month ago that she was coming home just to be here."

Lin looked at Katara in wonder, Kya was here just for her birthday. She took a deep breath. "Where is she then?"

Katara gave Lin a motherly pat on the cheek and a knowing smile. "I'm sure she will turn up when you least expect it. Now come back to the party, it's not every day you turn eighteen. And with that, Katara turned around and went back to the celebrating guests."

Finally the stupid party was over, Bumi and Sokka got smashed, Tenzin refused to look at anything remotely close to alcohol and Toph of course decided to remodel the entire island, she probably drank a bit too much to. Lin sighed. In the end Kya didn't show up and the party was dull, at its best, without her.

Stumbling slightly Lin made her way to her room, the room she always used during her stays at Air Temple Island.

The light was on, weird, the acolytes never leave the lights on. Lin frowned slightly and opened the door.

She froze and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Kya laying on her bed, leaning on her right elbow with her head in her palm. The lamp over the bed was lighting up a magazine laying next to Kya's middle.

"Party over already?" Kya said with a small smirk on her lips, gazing up at Lin.

"Eeeeh yeah it's, eeeh, it's midnight."

"Sorry I missed it." Kya said as she got up from the bed and started to even out the wrinkles on her skirt. "It must have been some party, I could hear Toph blowing up the island from here."

"It was kinda dull."

"Oh? Really? And why is that?" Kya said as she strode across the room to stand in front of Lin. Not waiting for an answer, Kya said in a heavy voice "Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come in?"

Again not waiting for an answer, she grabbed Lin's hand, pulled her into the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

Now standing face to face, Kya towering slightly over Lin, they looked into each others eyes, blue met green. Kya who was still holding Lin's hand started to gently stroke it.

In a moment off hesitation Kya broke their gaze and let go of Lin's hand. She asked in a slightly nervous voice. "Did you miss me when I was gone?"

Lin blinked a few times but quickly collected herself and with her now free hand, gently grabbed Kya's cheek and drew her into another gaze. "Every day."

Kya smiled. "Of course you did." Kya said before gently leaning down too press her lips against Lin's in a feather light kiss.

Kya pulled back and put her hand over Lin's and pressed their foreheads together. "I missed you too, so much, and I thought of you every day."

"Why did you leave?"

Kya smiled and gave Lin another peck on the lips. "One reason, you."

"What? Why would I make you leave? I wanted you to stay, I-"

"Easy there badgermole, and let me finish. Do you remember the day before I left?"

"Yeah I was over to train, well not really, I was there too see you."

"Ah you flatter, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Lin blushed and hid her face in the crook of Kya's neck. Kya meanwhile started to play with Lin's short neck hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"Continue please." Came Lin's muffled voice.

"As I said, you were over training and you were chucking boulders for hours and you were sweating, your hair was sticking to your neck and your forehead and I had never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life, I wanted to drag you too my room and have my way with you." Lin leaned back again and their lips meet in another sweet kiss.

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh Lin, you are so sweet, I'm 6 years older than you and according to the law I couldn't."

"Since when have you cared about the law?"

"I don't but you do, and if I stayed and we got together, you would always have a nagging voice in your head, telling you that what we were doing was wrong and I didn't want that so I stayed away."

Lin buried her head in Kya's shoulder.

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you cared for me?"

"Ah, you mean how long have I loved you?"

Lin pulled back, looking at Kya with a blush covering her face. Kya leaned forward kissing Lin's forehead. "I loved you the first time I saw you." She moved to Lin's closed eyes, gently kissing the right and then the left. I loved you the first time you smiled at me." Kya's lips moved to Lin's cheek, jaw then neck. "I loved you every day I was away." Kya moved to Lin's lips. "I have always loved you, and I always will." She said against Lin's lips.

Lin opened her mouth to answer, before she could, Kya pressed her tongue into her mouth. Lips and tongues moved together as Kya pressed herself against Lin, her hands travelling towards Lin's bottom. She massaged the cheeks gently as she pulled away for air. Lin looked straight into her eyes. "I love you too."

"I know love." Kya with a smile.

She moved her right hand to Lin's shoulder and drew her into a hug. Lin released the breath she had been holding, into the crook of Kyas neck. They stood there in content, not moving, arms around each other, gently swaying. The only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two women. Suddenly Lin froze in Kya's arms and took a deep breath. Quite forcefully, Lin pushed Kya backwards.

"Wha-?" Lin threw her arms around Kya's neck and pressed their lips together as the back of Kya's legs hit the bed. Lin pushed her down onto it and pushed her up as she crawled in between Kya's legs.

With lips still connected Lin's, hands travelled Kya's body, from the hips to the chest, to her hair. Lin pulled back for air.

"Lin you need to sto-"

Lips were on her again, forceful and full of desire. Lin continued to grind and press closer to Kya. Lin's hands were now going under Kya's shirt towards her chest. As Lin gently squeezed the bottom of Kya's breast.

Kya hooked her legs around Lin's and grabbed her arms from under the shirt and with one decisive movement, flipped them over. She locked Lin's arms over her head and held her down with her own body. She gently pressed her forehead against Lin's.

"Easy there badgermole. Continue to kiss me like that and I won't be able to stop myself."

"We don't need to stop."

"Yes we do, it's not classy to sleep with a girl before the first date." Kya smiled against her lips. Lin started to wiggle, trying to get free. "And I'm not gonna take your virginity with your drunk mum in the room next to ours."

Lin froze under Kya. A creeped out frown on her brow. "She would never let me forget that she heard everything. Oh spirits, I would have been doomed."

Kya kissed her frown away. "Don't worry about it love. When the time comes and I rock your world, she will be far out of reach so you have nothing to worry about."

"What? You got a place in mind?

Kya let go of Lin's arms and rolled over on her side and Lin settled her head on her shoulder. "Oh yes, I'm going to take you to dinner, charm your pants off and then I'm going to make sweet, sweet love too you all night long."

"That sounds good, I would like that."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Lin just smiled and Kya pulled her closer. "This was the best birthday ever."

"Love, your birthday was already over when you got here."

"Best day after my birthday ever."

Her only response was a chuckle and a soft kiss to the head. A few minutes later, they fell asleep in each other arms.

THE END or is it


End file.
